


Your Kisses

by Airgetnyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, Hopefully i can consistently update this, Ladybug - Freeform, based on something I was stupid enough to do, currently uploaded chapters up for editing, just a smidge of crosshares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna takes an unusual order one evening at Cafe Scarlatina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a distinct lack of bakeries in Vale, with one of the sole holders of this business title, Cafe Scarlatina, being tucked away next to the library. It’s owners, Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel, were all too happy to capitalise on such a niche market; Velvet had a penchant for creating delectable pastries from even the most mundane of household ingredients, while Coco had a keen eye for business, and knew her way around coffee and other such beverages better than most pros, a fact she took care to make known in the taste of her brews. The couple had garnered more than a few loyal customers, human and faunus alike, and as time passed, it was decided (mostly by the discovery one day of Velvet, snoring into a sheet of cookie dough after baking for almost 36 hours straight) that some help was needed. A blessing in the form of Velvet’s longtime friend, Blake Belladonna. She had been at the cafe when Velvet was discovered knocked out, as she herself was their first regular customer, and had offered to help with the rest of the day’s orders. Coco immediately pointed her towards the aprons hanging behind the counter and gave her the orders she’d just received, before almost sprinting to Velvet’s side. She returned after settling the sleeping young woman in at the desk in the small office inside the cafe, expecting the small line of customers that had gathered to be still there waiting for Blake to gather their orders. She was pleasantly surprised and instantly impressed as she saw Blake hand the only customer still at the counter their order. Blake’s calm efficiency helped keep the cafe running smoothly for the next few hours, until closing time came and the last of the customers trickled out. Giving her a wide grin, and a blush inducing swat on the behind, she thanked the girl.

“You were a lifesaver today, I really appreciate the help,”  
“It was nothing. I’m glad I could help you and Velvet out. If there’s anything else I can do, let me know,” “You know, we could use some more help around here, and if Velvs is okay with it, I think you’re our girl. Drop Velvet or me a line tomorrow if you’re interested.” She took up a napkin from the dispenser on the counter, folding it in half and scribbling something on it with a pen pulled from her apron pocket before handing it to Blake, who took it, reading a cell number she presumed was Coco’s on it. “Thanks again for the help today, it could have gotten pretty dicey if you weren’t here to help. I’m sure Velvs appreciates it too. I’ll be sure to let her know you were damn good out there.”  
Coco offered a hand, and Blake grasped it hesitantly, before being pulled into a quick one armed hug by the other young woman.  
“Any friend of Velvet’s is a friend of mine, and I know Velvet’s lucky to have such wonderful friends.”  
Blake blushed at that, and said her goodbyes with a heartfelt smile on her face. She liked Coco, and she was glad Velvet had found someone like her to be with. The next day she called Coco, and a month later, she’d grown accustomed to being on the other side of the counter. It was a cool evening, and Blake was enjoying the rich smells of the bakery. A cup of Coco’s special tea brew was sitting behind her on the back counter, a treat for a hard day’s work, as Coco knew Blake loved that particular blend. Being an employee certainly had its benefits, Blake thought as she savoured the aroma with a small but content smile on her face. She perked up slightly as the door opened. The cafe’s latest patron was a new face to Blake, a small brunette girl, her hair dyed red near the ends, and whose silver eyes ensnared Blake’s rich golden ones instantly. She blinked, annoyed at her lapse in professional behaviour around a customer, and made sure to put on her most charming smile for the young lady.  
“Welcome to Cafe Scarlatina, how may I help you Miss?”

The girl blinked, then smiled at Blake.  
“Oh, hello! I’m Ruby, and I’d like a small hot chocolate and some of your kisses please.”  
Blake’s eyes widened, and a blush spread across her face, mirrored almost instantly by Ruby as her mouth opened slightly and she brought her hands up to cover her lips quickly. Before she could say anything else, Blake recovered, and chuckled softly to herself.  
“Our Velveteen Kisses go 4 for $2.00, and a small hot chocolate is $2.50.”  
She rung up the order, quickly moving to place a box of 4 of the “kisses”, which were in fact small, bite sized cupcakes Velvet had recently started baking, in a bag. Pouring the hot chocolate into the appropriately sized cup and covering it over, she placed the items on the counter. Accepting a ten-dollar bill from the still blushing and now nervous Ruby, she returned the change to Ruby, who promptly placed all of it in the tip jar. Blake gave her another smile at that, which only deepened the girl’s blush. Blake almost felt bad teasing the girl like this, but she was just _too_ cute. As Ruby turned to leave, Blake suddenly called out.  
“Miss Ruby?”  
Ruby turned, her blush fading and her head cocked inquisitively.  
“My name’s Blake, and if you want to know more about _my_ kisses, I’m here from 9 to 7 every day.”  
Ruby’s blush returned in full force, and she hurriedly nodded her head before walking quickly out, looking back at the still smiling figure behind the counter. Blake chuckled, and as she resettled herself behind the counter, she hoped Ruby was the type who liked to learn. Her kisses were, in her opinion, a very extensive topic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm picking this story back up! Seeing people leave kudos on it despite its age made me pretty happy, so I figure I'll try my hand at keeping this narrative going. I'll do my best to consistently keep it updated this time, I swear.

Ruby was, to say the least, a mess. From the moment she’d left the cafe, she started running, her red scarf trailing behind her like a flag. How she managed to hold on to her hot chocolate without spilling was something she couldn’t explain even to herself, and certainly not to her sister, who caught sight of her flying down the street leading to their house. Coming to a near screeching stop in front of the doorway, she was greeted by a very curious Yang.  
“Whoa Rubes, what’s the rush? You look like you were chased home by a pack of wild dogs or something.” Yang smirked, although her gaze did drift back up the street, just in case her wild hunch had been right. With Ruby, nothing was entirely impossible.  
“Gahhhh! Yang you have to help me I don’t know what to do! I think I accidentally flirted with this cute girl behind the counter at the bakery next to the library, and I think she flirted back! What do I do? You know how to deal with this kind of thing, you’re suave and cool, so you have to help me!”  
Yang’s smirk had become a cheshire grin by the time Ruby was done, much to the younger sister’s dismay. “Oh great, you’re just gonna revel in my torment aren’t you. Dang it Yang, this is serious!”  
Yang snickered, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder as she shook slightly with mirth.  
“Sorry, sorry. If she flirted back, that means she’s interested, but are you? If you are, then I say go in guns blazing!” With this, Yang, patted her sister on the back and walked through the door.  
“Good talk sis. let’s do it again sometime.” Ruby murmured, half serious. Yang had a point, and she was pretty sure she was interested. ‘I guess all guns blazing it is’, Ruby thought to herself. Making up her mind to go to the cafe again tomorrow, she walked over to the living room and made herself comfy the couch to enjoy the snacks she’d bought. All that worrying had left her starving!

Blake jumped slightly as a small tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. Brown eyes met gold as Velvet smiled softly at Blake.  
“Looks like someone had a good evening. Who was little red rushing scarf? You two seemed to be hitting it off.”  
Blake smiled at Velvet, not surprised that her experience yesterday had been seen.  
“Her name was Ruby. She came for a hot chocolate and some kisses.” She replied, a smile playing at the edge of her lips, her voice trailing off wistfully. Velvet simply giggled, having heard what happened but wanting to ask Blake anyway. ‘Coco will be sad she missed that’ Velvet thought, as she walked back to the kitchen area.  
The next day, Blake was only half-surprised to see Ruby once again strolling through the cafe doors, dressed in black leggings, a slightly over-sized pale pink t-shirt, and her seemingly ever present red scarf, but it was a pleasant surprise. Her lips curved into a grin that wasn’t exactly the epitome of professionalism as she locked eyes with Ruby. Ruby immediately began to blush, much to Blake’s amusement.  
“Hello again Miss, Ruby, I believe it was? Welcome back to Cafe Scarlatina, how may I help you today?”  
Ruby’s blushing face perked up as she heard Blake address her, and she smiled a bit when she noticed Blake remembered her name. She took a deep breath, and then, blush leaving her face, she spoke.  
“Hi again Blake I’m really nervous about being here right now because yesterday was so awkward for me and I don’t want you to think I’m just trying to be a creep and come back just cause of what you said even though it’s partially about that but I also really liked the hot chocolate and the cupcakes they were amazing and you’re really pretty and I was hoping maybe we could get to know each other better!”

Ruby was panting as she finished her tirade, while Blake was surprised that anyone could say all of that in only one breath. ‘She must be great at holding her breath. Wonder if she used to swim.’ Blake thought idly, before noticing that Ruby suddenly looked very nervous and more than a little scared. It looked like speaking her mind had taken a lot out of her, and while it wasn’t what she’d call rehearsed, it was definitely heartfelt, and Blake decided she liked Ruby for it. Looking around and seeing no other customers at the moment, she decided that professionalism could suck it. Leaning over the counter, much to Ruby’s surprise, she planted a kiss on her cheek. Ruby froze, and her face went as red as the scarf she was wearing. Blake’s face went rosy as she realised what she’d done, but she sighed in relief as Ruby slowly recovered, her face a mixture of confusion and sheer joy.  
“I hope you don’t mind my boldness, but I figured you deserved something for coming all the way here and saying all that.” Ruby slowly shook her head, not trusting her voice to work properly. Blake smiled, then looked up at the clock. “Early today, aren’t you. Tell you what, I go on lunch at 12, which is only a half an hour away. If you’d like, we could spend the hour together?”  
“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed, much to Blake’s amusement, then took a deep breath, reining herself in. “Yes, absolutely. I’d like that very much.”  
“Then It’s a date.”  
A date. The words sounded too good to be true, and Ruby let them replay in her mind for the next half an hour, as she sat at one the cafe’s cozy booths. She could hardly wait!


End file.
